1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical joint assembly, in particular a swivel assembly. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of assembling such an assembly. In the aviation industry, it is known to use a mechanical joint assembly for preventing two members, such as a rod and a structural part, from moving in relative translation, while nevertheless allowing those members to move relative to each other in rotation. A mechanical joint assembly serves in particular to compensate locally for the deformation and/or movement of an aircraft in operation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A prior art mechanical joint assembly, in particular a swivel assembly, generally comprises an inner ring such as a ball core in which a shaft is mounted, an intermediate member defining a housing in which the ball core swivels, and an outer body defining a chamber for retaining the intermediate member. The chamber is a cavity that is configured to receive the intermediate member. In addition, the chamber is configured to allow movement in translation along a direction that is orthogonal to the axis of the joint. This movement gives a shaft mounted in the swivel assembly a degree of freedom in addition to those authorized by the swivel connection. In order to allow this movement, the chamber of the prior art mechanical joint assembly has two surfaces that are plane and parallel and that extend on either side of the intermediate member. The intermediate member presents two surfaces that are plane and complementary to the plane surfaces of the chamber, thereby allowing the intermediate member to move in translation relative to the outer body.
Nevertheless, the plane bearing connections formed between these respective plane surfaces present relatively limited capacity to accommodate contact. The swivel assembly must present little thickness and therefore plane surfaces that are relatively limited. In addition, with machining of ordinary quality, the respective plane surfaces of the outer body and of the intermediate member give rise to plane bearing connections that are not perfect, since these planes come into contact only along two lines. That is why contact pressures between the outer body and the intermediate member are relatively high, thereby reducing the lifetime of the swivel assembly. In addition, such plane bearing connections present relatively limited capacity to retain lubricant. In addition, such plane bearing connections do not prevent the intermediate member from moving in translation relative to the outer body along the axis of the joint, such that a swivel assembly of the prior art also needs to include a blocking component to retain the intermediate member in the chamber along the axis of the joint. Such a blocking member increases overall size, cost, and difficulty of assembling such a swivel assembly.